Un nouvel espoir est né
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Harry est prisonnier du Lord Noir, Blaise le sauve. HPBZ, SSRL [Terminée]
1. Prologue

Un nouvel espoir est né

Prologue :

Cela faisait maintenant un an.

Un an que Sirius Black était mort.

Un an que le monde était tombé sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Un an Que Harry Potter, l'unique espoir du monde sorcier, était prisonnier dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Un an que l'école était dirigée par les Mangemorts.

Un an que je voulais sauver le survivant.

Un an que je l'aimais.

Un an qu'il me haïssait encore plus.

Un an que je me morfondais sur moi-même.

Un an que j'avais la marque.

Un an.

Mais cela allait se terminer.

Moi, Blaise Zabini, élève de Serpentard, j'allais sauver Harry Potter et lui offrir ma vie en trahissant mon maître.

Mon plan se mettrait en place dès ce soir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

-Maître…

Je m'agenouillais devant l'homme au faciès de Serpent. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point je le haïssais. Merlin, merci !

-Mon jeune serviteur, tu iras « t'occuper » de notre petit Potter. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, n'oublie pas de lui dire que j'envoie mes lycans à la poursuite des derniers Weasley restants.

-Bien, Maître…

Je baisais le bas de ses robes puis me rendit dans les cachots. J'ouvris la porte de la cellule où se trouvaient Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Je saluais mon ancien professeur de Potions, ce dernier compris mes intentions et eût un imperceptible hochement de tête. Je parlais à Harry :

-Harry, Harry, écoute-moi, je vais te faire sortir de là !

Harry me regarda, le regard vide, ne comprenant pas.

-Je vais t'emmener en lieu sûr ! Je vais te libérer !

La voix rauque et sèche qui sortit de la gorge de Harry me noua l'estomac.

-Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ?

-Parce que… Parce que…

Je respirais profondément. Voir son corps si chétif et affaibli me donnait l'envie de tuer Lord-Voldemort-de-mes-deux ! Je pris mon courage à quatre pattes !

-Parce que ça fait un an que je t'aime Harry !

Harry eût l'air surpris puis eût un sourire méprisant :

-C'est un plan de ton Maître ? Il sait que je t'aime et il t'a demandé de jouer la comédie pour me faire souffrir ? C'est ça ?

J'étais surpris au plus haut point : Harry m'aimait aussi !

-Harry…

Je le détachais, il tomba dans mes bras. Je lui tendis une fiole de Véritaserum.

Vérifies par toi-même !

-Tu es donc sincère ? me demanda-t-il les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Plus que jamais !

Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je m'avançais, attendant un geste de sa part, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et légèrement salées. J'étais au paradis ou pas loin. Je finis par rompre le baiser. Il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes.

-Ne bouge pas, lui murmurais-je

Je détachais Severus.

-Vous venez aussi !

Mon ton était sans répliques. Je me changeais donc en animagus. J'étais un magnifique pur-sang anglais à la robe alezane chatoyante. Je hennis, Severus en meilleure forme que Harry le hissa sur mon dos. Il était si léger que je le sentais à peine. La fureur remonta en moi et j'essayais de la contenir. Severus se hissa à son tour sur mon échine. Ils se cramponnèrent et, à ce moment précis, je partis dans le triple galop le plus rapide qu'il fut jamais donné de voir. Je les avais enfin sauvés, j'étais heureux. Je les emmenais chez moi, j'y avais apposé un sortilège de Fidelitas. J'en étais évidemment le gardien du secret. Je leur communiquais donc mon adresse, Severus soutenant (portant serait plus juste) Harry.

-J'habite ici, (je pointait une étendue d'herbe) : Mr Blaise Zabini

76 Abysse Road

Pré-au-Lard

Une maison apparut alors, là où un instant auparavant il n'y avait rien du tout.

-Bienvenue chez vous, dis-je.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je servis le repas, qui fut très copieux, Harry et Severus purent enfin manger à leur faim. Je montrais sa chambre à Severus qui me remercia puis il alla se coucher (enfin il tomba comme une masse sur le lit douillet). Harry me regarda avec des « puppy dog eyes » (NDA : yeux de chien battu)

-Euh… Blaise ?

-Oui ?

-Je… Euh… Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Oh…

Je rougis et lui fit un signe de tête.

-Viens…

Je le pris par la main et je l'emmenais jusque dans ma chambre. Nous nous changeâmes puis nous couchâmes.

-Blaise ?

Hum ?

Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Je me rapprochais et le serrais contre mon torse, il avait froid. Je l'entendis pleurer. Était-ce des larmes de joie ?

-Sshht, Harry, c'est fini mon amour !

-Blaise, je t'aime tant !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry !

-Comment vais-je faire ? Je dois le tuer et je suis incapable de battre Malfoy en duel !

-Ne pense plus à ça pour l'instant ! Dors mon amour !

Et je le berçais ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, je le suivis de peu.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais, dans mes bras se trouvait un petit bout de chou aux grands yeux verts qui me regardait en souriant.

-Bonjour, toi ! dis-je

-Tu sais que t'es tout mimi quand tu dors ?

Je rougis furieusement en me maudissant moi-même, et lui il riait ! Je souris sadiquement :

-Ah bon ? Tu veux rire ?

Et je me jetais sur lui pour le chatouiller. Ce qui dégénéra en « guerre des chatouilles ». Le professeur Rogue entra à ce moment là, il sourit en nous voyant.

-Eh bien, messieurs, vous semblez remis depuis hier, semblerait-il. Vous avez bien dormis ?

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé…

-MON bébé, le coupais-je

-Et vous ? termina Harry

Très bien, merci ! Je suppose que nous pouvons aller déjeuner ? ajouta-t-il à mon adresse.

Je hochais la tête. Harry et moi nous sommes levés. J'ai embrassé sa cicatrice et nous avons rejoints Severus.

-Bien, dis-je, dès demain Harry je t'entraînes au combat, magique comme moldu et Severus t'apprendra la confection de quelques potions utiles.

-OK ! Et aujourd'hui ?

-Remise en forme !

Après avoir mangé je l'emmenais dans une salle de bain. J'avais montré la veille l'emplacement des 4 autres salle de bain à Severus je lui dit d'en choisir une.

Je regardais Harry, il semblait si fragile, je voulais à la fois le serrer très fort dans mes bras et m'éloigner de peur de le briser. Il rougit alors que je commençais à le déshabiller? Je pris soin de graver chaque détail de son corps dans ma mémoire. J'avais peur que ces instants ne durent pas. Je finis par lui enlever sa chemise grimaçant en voyant les séquelles de son emprisonnement. Je me promis de rendre à Voldemort le centuple de ce qu'il avait fait à Harry.

Hésitant, il s'avança vers moi et déboutonna fébrilement ma chemise. C'était ce Harry là que j'aimais, le Harry fragile et adorable. Mais quand il revêtait son masque de colère et de froideur il en devenait aussi effrayant que Voldemort lui-même. Mais là, il était MON petit Harry. Il défit ma chemise t haussa un sourcil quand il vit sur moi la me des ténèbres, elle était rouge sang. Il me dit :

-Ça doit te brûler ! Il faut t'enlever ça !

C'état vrai depuis que je l'avait « volé » la marque me brûlait atrocement les chairs. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur mon avant-bras gauche. Je sentis un immense pouvoir émaner de lui, je sentis l douleur diminuer puis disparaître. Harry me sourit.

-Comment ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ce n'est qu'un sort après tout… répondit-il.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, et commença à défaire mon pantalon. Je n'attendis pas et le lançais à moitié déshabillé dans l'eau avant de me jeter dedans en caleçon et chaussettes. Les vêtements, trempés, finirent bientôt par rejoindre le sol et nous prîmes un bon bain. Je remarquais sur sa clavicule une étrange cicatrice en forme croissant de lune comme une morsure, j'allais lui demandais ce que c'était lorsque :

-Blaise ?

-Oui ?

-Je… J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

-Oui, Harry ?

-Je… Euh… Ce soir c'est… euh…

-C'est quelque chose de grave ?

-Ç a… ça dépend…

-De… ?

-… de toi !

-…

-Voilà, Blaise, je… je suis un loup-garou !

Cette révélation me laissa coi. Lui ? Un loup ? NAN ! Pas possible !

-De… depuis quand ?

-Environ un an, lors de ma capture, j'ai tenté de protéger Ron et Hermione qui venaient juste de se fiancer d'une horde de lycans, j'ai été mordu puis enlevé, ils sont morts.

-Oh… Désolé Harry !

-Si tu ne veux plus de moi, tu sais, …

Je le retournai pour qu'il me fasse face, je l'embrassai, je le sentis fondre sous moi.

-Je t'aime, Harry !

-Moi aussi, Blaise, moi aussi.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil coquin et posais mes mains sur ses fesses avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, la température augmenta d'une bonne dizaine de degrés, Harry accrocha ses jambes autour de ma taille, il marmonnait : « siteplésiteplésiteplé », s'en fut trop pour moi, j'entrais en lui étouffant un petit cri d'un baiser. Je restais ainsi un moment lorsque j'entendis trois coups frappés à la porte.

-Tout va bien ?

C'était Sévérus, il fit ce qu'il ne devait pas faire et entra, il devint rouge pivoine puis baragouina un « Désolé » gêné avant de sortir de la pièce. Harry et moi sourîmes. Il me souffla à l'oreille (NDA : pas excitant du tout ça… J ).

-Joli tatouage…

Il faisait allusion à l'Augurey (NDA : c'est un phénix noir) qui était tatoué sur mon omoplate droite.

-On ferait bien de descendre et de reprendre ça plus tard, suggéra-t-il.

-Bon, ok, vivement plus tard alors !

J'allais sortir, mas je m'en sentis incapable.

-Ou alors, chuchota Harry, on peut finir maintenant et descendre plus tard.

Il me faisait perdre la tête. J'optais bien sûr pour la seconde option. Harry et moi étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, nous gémissions, nous criions, puis nous jouissions ensemble. Était-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point ? Nous sortîmes du ban et nous descendîmes après nous être habillés. Sévérus avait servi le déjeuner.

-Merci, dis-je.

-C'est normal, répondit-il, Harry, tout à l'heure je voulais te dire que ta potion était prête, pour ce soir !

-Merci Sévérus !

-C'est tout aussi normal. Bon, nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici, comment allons-nous faire nos courses ?

-J'ai un elfe de maison, répondis-je. Tweegy ! Viens ! ordonnais-je.

-Oui, Maître, me voilà, Maître.

Un elfe de maison « habillé » d'un torchon aux armoiries Zabini s'avança et inclina devant nous en signe de respect.

-Bonjour, messieurs, dit-il à l'intention de Sévérus et Harry.

-Tweegy, désormais je veux que tu obéisses à nous trois est-ce comprit ? Dis-je.

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien, je te remercie.

-Voulez-vous autre chose, maîtres ?

Je regardais Harry t Sévérus, ils hochèrent négativement la tête.

-Tu peux t'en aller, merci Tweegy.

-De rien, maître, de rien.

L'elfe disparut dans un « pouf » sonore.

-Tweegy ira au marché demain, demandez-lui s'il vous faut quelque chose.

-OK !

Après le repas, je laissais Harry et Sévérus se reposer. Je m'endormis avec Harry, étant moi aussi totalement épuisé.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par Tweegy.

-Désolé de vous réveiller monsieur mais il est onze heures.

Je me levais, reposé.

-Tweegy va au marché Mr Sévérus m'a déjà fait sa demande, voulez-vous quelque chose ?

Harry demanda des vêtements et une baguette.

-Bien, Mr Harry.

-Tweegy ? Dis-je, peux-tu ramener des fraises ?

-Oui, monsieur, Tweegy fera un fraisier.

-Je te remercie, vas-y !


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Tweegy revint deux heures plus tard, il rangea tous le paquets et partit préparer son gâteau. Il avait aussi ramené le courrier. J'y jetais un coup d'œil, rien d'important. Tweegy vint me voir.

-Maître ! Il y a une lettre qui n'a pas pu rentrer dans la maison, elle était rouge.

-Une beuglante ? Qui était l'expéditeur ?

-Ce n'était pas marqué monsieur.

-Bien, peux-tu la brûler à l'extérieur s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, maître, bien maître.

J'attendis son retour, lorsqu'il revint, je l'interrogeais.

-Que disait la lettre ?

-« Tu me le paieras Blaise ! Je vous tuerais toi et ton Potter ! Et ceux qui vous ont chers ! Dit bien à Potter que Lupin va mourir ! »

-HARRY !

-Oui ?

-Il faut… (Blaise tentait de récupérer son souffle, il avait couru dans les escaliers). Il faut l'en empêcher.

-Hein ?

-Voldemort ! Il veut tuer le professeur Lupin !

Harry pâlit et j'eus l'horreur de le voir changer du tout au tout.

-Je… Je…

-Harry ?

-JE VAIS LE TUER !

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, j'étais effrayé. Soudain, Sévérus descendit, il avait entendu les cris de Harry. Il s'approcha de lui, tentant de le raisonner, de la calmer.

-Harry ! Harry, calme-toi ! Harry, non !

Je vis avec horreur son visage se couvrir de sang, une veine sur sa tempe avait explosé.

-Que… ?

Sévérus l'allongea sur la table de la salle à manger, lui banda le front et lui donna une potion fortifiante.

-Qu… Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je.

-Son corps n'est plus assez puissant pour contenir toute sa magie.

-Ah… Et comment on va faire ?

-J'ai bien une idée, ça pourrait marcher, mais c'est vraiment dangereux.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un objet magique… un embryon parasite. Il parasiterai son corps et lui permettrai de se servir de sa magie sans danger.

-Oh… Mais pourtant… son… sa… sa condition ? Ç a…

-Ç a ne suffit pas ! Il ets vraiment trop puissant !

-……

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

-Hmghnghnghn ?

-Harry ? Ç a va mieux ?

-Hum… Oui !

-Sévérus ? Où peu-on trouver cet… euh…. Ce truc ?

-…

-OÙ ?

-En enfer…

-AH !

-On va attendre que Harry soit rétabli ! Pour l'instant je vais vous expliquer. Vous avez dû entendre parler de la religion moldue, la chrétienté ?

-Oui…

-Eh bien, en fait, l'idée du paradis et de l'enfer est totalement fausse !

-Oh !

-En réalité, la mythologie grecque serait plus juste en fait, il n'existe qu'un endroit où vont les âmes des morts : l'Enfer ! Il est divisé en plusieurs parties où sont réparties les âmes selon si c'était quelqu'un de bien, de mauvais, un héros, un nouveau-né, etc…

-Ah ! Et notre « œuf » on va le chercher où ?

-Eh bien, chez les meurtriers, les violeurs, les … Les « méchants » quoi…

-J'aurai du m'en douter…


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain, Sévérus ouvrit les portes des enfers. Nous y sommes descendus.

-WOAW !

-Impressionnant, pas vrai ? Sourit Sévérus.

- Ouais, plutôt ! Euh… c'est quoi le gros chien avec plein de têtes ?

-Merde ! Cerbère !

Le chien à trois têtes se jeta sur eux. Harry sortit une petite flûte (celle que Hagrid lui avait offert lors de sa première année) et se mit à jouer. Le chien s'arrêta et vacilla avant de tomber endormi. Il partirent en courant. Ils entrèrent dans un marais.

-Le marais des morts, murmura Sévérus, surtout ne faites rien qui pourrait les inciter à venir vous chercher.

Il parlait bien entendu des morts. Harry et moi hochâmes la tête. Nous avions marché pendant environ trois heures lorsque j'entendis un « plouf » sonore, Harry avait été attiré dans l'eau. Je m'empressais de l'en sortir.

-Si… Sirius… il… il m'appelait…

-Harry…

-Ç a va aller Blaise.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Nous continuions donc notre chemin. Au bout d'une bonne journée de marche, nous arrivâmes devant un « temple ». Nous entrâmes. Sévérus s'avança vers ce qui semblait être un « prêtre ». Il parla dans une langue inconnue.

-Iare ut s merä néä sitö ?

Le prêtre, dos à nous, ne bougea pas et répondit :

-Yama na sota ki re !

-Dane !

Sévérus revint vers nous :

-Je lui ai demandé si l'« oeuf » était ici, il a dit qu'un simple humain ne pourrait pas le prendre.

-ET ? Où est l'œuf ?

-Au sous-sol. Mais Harry doit s'y rendre seul.

Je regardais Harry un instant. Il semblait indécis.

-Vas-y Harry ! J'ai toute confiance en toi !

Il hocha la tête m'embrassa et suivit le prêtre.

OoOoOoO

Il revint deux jours plus tard, en sueur et en sang.

-Harry !

Je me jetais sur lui, il tomba dans mes bras. Il me sourit et dit :

-Je… J'ai réussi !

Et il me montra sa main gauche. Dessus étaient gravées des runes… Minute…

-GRAVEES ! Harry ! Co… Comment ?

-C'est l'œuf !

-Ha !

Donc sur sa main étaient gravées des runes de pouvoir : « Toi qui détient le pouvoir. » disaient-elles. Elles étaient réunies autour d'un cercle marqué d'un point en son centre.

-Je… Je suis fort !

-Oui, Harry, rentrons maintenant.

Sévérus rouvrit la porte des Enfers et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle à manger, seules six heures étaient passées. Harry s'évanouit, je le portais jusqu'à la chambre, le soignais et je redescendit.

-Il a réussi, Sévérus !

-Oui, dès demain, l sera remis. Nous irons libérer Rémus et tuer Voldemort.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Je m'étais réveillé un peu plus tôt, je regardais Harry, on Harry, tout à l'heure il deviendrait le méchant Harry, celui qui tuait, pas mon petit Harry à moi. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour toi !

-Bonjour mon cœur !

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, on descend ?

-Maintenant ?

-J'ai pas envie, je suis bien dans tes bras !

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, Blaise !

Nous fîmes l'amour, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Sévérus frappa.

-On descend, dis-je.

-Ok, tout est prêt, répondit-il.

Nous nous sommes habillés puis nous sommes préparés au combat. Nous sommes sortit. Nous avons transplané. Arrivés à la grille de Poudlard, nous sommes entrés. Les Mangemorts nous ont accueillis, nous nous en sommes vite débarrassé Nous sommes entrés dans la grande salle.

-REMUS ! NON !

A ce moment précis, Voldemort enfonça la lame chauffée à blanc dans le cœur du lycan, il n'a le temps que de hurler, il cracha du sang, et ferma les yeux, mort… Je vis les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent, des larmes de rage perlant dans ses yeux tremblants. Elles coulèrent le long des joues roses de mon amant. Toute sa fureur se déclenchait. Les inscription de sa main tournaient. En deux secondes, tout fut terminé. Cette guerre qui avait duré des années s'acheva en deux petites secondes. Harry lança une boule d'énergie pure, rouge sang sur Voldemort. Il explosa, littéralement, en petits morceaux sanglants.

-Rémus !

Harry se précipita sur son ancien professeur et ami. Il le détacha et le lycan tomba dans ses bras.

-Rémus, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît, pas toi !

Harry pleurait, de grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues rouges. Elles tombaient petit à petit sur le corps inerte de Rémus. Celui-ci fut enveloppé d'une aura blanche, puis à la surprise de tous, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Rém… us ?

-Harry ? Tu… ? Comment… ? Je…

-Je l'ignore…

-…

-Oh, puis on s'en fout ! T'es vivant. Point.

Ils se firent un gros câlin, j'étais un peux jaloux. Mais tout était bien fini.


	8. Epilogue

Épilogue :

Harry avait perdu de nombreux proches et l'école était tombée. Sévérus avait reprit les rênes et tentait de la redresser avec notre aide. Rémus, Harry et moi recherchions de nouveaux professeurs et élèves. Il fallait repartir de zéro. Rémus serait professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry s'occuperait des enchantements et moi-même enseignerait les potions. Je frappais à la porte du bureau directorial et entrais. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Rémus assis sur les genoux de Sévérus, en train visiblement de lui embrassa le cou.

-Oh…

Je sortais en souriant, finalement, nous tenions les bonnes bases pour le bonheur. Neuf mois plus tard, Harry mit au monde Kraven Zabini, intéressantes propriétés de l'œuf, il permettait à Harry d'enfanter. Hum… Il y avait sûrement d'autres choses à découvrir mais ceci est une autre histoire…

FIN


End file.
